Darwin Megastone
Darwin Megastone is the leader of the Catastrophic League and a minor antagonist in the fangame Pokémon Heads & Tails. He was the head scientist of Team Crisis until one of his experiments exploded, causing Mr. Apocalypse to lose his left eye. IN THE GAME Team Crisis' scientist During the reign of Mr. Apocalypse, Darwin was put in charge of building a machine capable of stocking Mega Evolution energy so he could mega evolve more than one Pokémon at once in battle. However, the experiment went wrong and the machine overloaded and exploded, with one of its pieces hurting him in the face, losing his left eye as a result. Mr. Apocalypse burnt Darwin's home and killed his family as punishment, and after that Darwin fled the region and went to the far region of Kalos. Once there, he got a job as one of Professor Sycamore assistants, helping him with his experiments about Mega Evolution. Living in Kalos During that time, Darwin discovered that the explosion of the machine that hurted Mr. Apocalypse had somehow given him the power to mega evolve Pokémon that were close to him and able to. However, he decided to keep his new powers a secret while plotting a way to use them to stop his former boss. Some time later, after Mr. Apocalypse' defeat against Pokeman, he went with Sycamore to a Scientific Convention, where he exposed the idea of using Mega Evolution as a military weapon, justifying himself saying that Mega Evolution could defeat the worst of villains if used on a large scale. However, his idea was totally rejected and he got fired from Sycamore's laboratory, but he already had everything he needed to know to start his plan, so he returned to Metropia. The Catastrophic League Once back at home, Darwin managed to assemble ten of the most underrated villains on Metropia, all of them afraid of Mr. Apocalypse' return to power, and created the Catastrophic League with the goal of defeating him if he ever came back. Their first mission was a robbery of Metropia's Central Bank, causing a riot and stealing the safe. However, the player was there to defeat some of the league's members, but wasn't able to stop them from fleeing the bank with a considerable amount of money. After that, Darwin used the money to build a machine designed to amplify his Mega Evolution powers, making him able to mega evolve every capable Pokémon of Metropia and control them, so he could easily take revenge on Mr. Apocalypse. However, the player found Darwin's methods too extreme despite having the same goal, so he/she challenged him and his full mega evolved team and managed to defeat him. After that, Darwin was incarcerated and his machine got destroyed. Return of Team Crisis When Team Crisis invaded Metropia, Darwin was released from prison and forced to be a guardian of the new Battle Tower. However, he tried to ally himself with the player the moment he saw him(her, resulting in Mr. Apocalypse brainwashing him with one of his "Mental Helmeticopters". However, he was freed after the player defeated Mr. Apocalypse, returning to jail to finish his sentence. PERSONALITY Darwin tends to act with a shy demeanor that makes him speak slowly and quietly. However, he is determined on taking revenge on Mr. Apocalypse for killing his family. He doesn't seem to care about the consequences of his actions, conforming with his defeat and even his prison sentence. ABILITIES AND POWERS *'Genius-level intellect': Darwin is a very intelligent scientist that was even considered to be the brightest of Team Crisis minions during its rule over Metropia. *'"Mega Ergokinesis"': After his Energy Stockpiler overloaded and exploded, Darwin gained the power to control Mega Evolution energy, allowing him to mega evolve his whole team in combat without using a Key Stone. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Totalitarians Category:Tragic Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Mischievous Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creator Category:On & Off Category:Arena Masters Category:Guardians Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Extremists Category:Non-Action Category:Mentally Ill